turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:France
Since the flag you put up is exactly the same the one already up there, but smaller, I reverted. TR 19:01, 26 October 2008 (UTC) No biggie, the reason I changed had more to do with image quality then anything else. IC79 00:25, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I've often wondered if creating complimentary articles for the various governments of France would be worth doing, e.g. a separate article for the Fourth Republic describing the OTL version and the Worldwar version. This would also apply to other countries with a history of rebooting themselves, like Germany. :We've got Russia and the Soviet Union now. Turtle Fan 02:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The biggest downside would be that the complimentary article in most cases will be identical to the main one, rather than expanding on a lengthy or more detailed topic. TR 21:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :We could blank the relevant sections of the main article and say "For France in The War That Prematurely Ejaculated, see France (Third Republic)." It seems to me like an unnecessary diffusion of information. I might say "Why the hell can't you have the information here? I already clicked over to it!" And if we don't do that, as you say it will be redundant. ::Which is why I did away with the GGR article so long ago. There was nothing in the article that wasn't in the article on Germany. Which is in turn one reason why I've never given thismuch idea in the past. :::Similarly, I was going to roll Mongolia and Mongol Empire together. Then HW came out and now there's actually something worth saying about Mongolia that doesn't apply to the Empire--I guess that book was good for something. Who would have thought? Turtle Fan 03:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :We might also get bitten in the ass by HT's vagueness. Consider, for instance, China. Would the events of "Getting Real" belong in China (People's Republic)? I would assume, since no one said otherwise and since it displayed trends (though extended rather ad absurdum) currently associated with the PRC, but that's just a guess. And does China's role in TL-191 belong in China (Republic) or China (Qing Dynasty)? I fear you're calling for a level of precision which Turtledove's writing style does not support. It would be analogous enlarging a low-resolution digital photo beyond what it can bear. Turtle Fan 02:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Well put. The vagueness was the biggest reason. Plus the fact that HT hasn't really gone out of his way to examine a diverse period of history with many countries would mean just some short little articles. If HT had published MULTIPLE stories set in the First French Empire, MULTIPLE stories in the Third Republic, etc, then I could see doing it. But right now we have, let's see, a defeated Third Republic (everything set after 1940), a Third Republic collapsing early (191), and maybe a longer lived Third Republic (HW), an alternate Fourth Republic (WW), a Restored Monarchy (Third Empire? Fourth Restoration? 191)--nothing in the First Empire or Second Empires or Second Republic beyond vague references, nothing at all in the First Empire. ::And of course Germany is worse: Nazi Germany and the Kaiserreich. So many stories in both, not much else. TR 02:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::We do get some French Second Empire in the beginning of 191, but really nothing interesting: Palmerston through Russell threatens Lincoln, and Nap III says "Yeah, and that goes for me, too!" Also through Russell, come to think of it--At least Mercier could have come along and the two of them delivered the message jointly. London and Paris had agreed to act in concert with regard to whatever position they took on the ACW, what the hell kind of message does it send when only the British ambassador goes to the White House and tacks on as an afterthought "Oh, yeah, and France too"? :::Then von Moltke opens up a can of whoop-ass on their dipshit little emperor and the Second Empire falls at the same time and in the same manner as OTL--good riddance to them. :::Other than that, you're right. Turtle Fan 03:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC)